Penguin Ways
by Vv-saya-vV
Summary: Tumblr short love stories about Levi and Mikasa. Mikasa loves Levi and he loves her, and that is all we have to know. Give it an oportunity!
1. ABConfession

**Tittle: ABConfession**

**Summary: Mikasa found a way to confess her feelings to Levi, with the abc...**

**N/A: I hope you like this short drabble. I had fun writting this, so I hope you too. My sister helped me a bit, so some word were her idea, but the story is totaly mine xD Hehe. Well, read!**

**Disclaimer: SnK is not mine.**

* * *

><p>ABConfession.<p>

"Let's play a game" She proposed to Levi.  
>"A game?" He asked.<br>"Yes, a funny game"  
>"I don't know why, but I have the feeling that I have not get involved in your games, Mikasa"<br>"It easy. It's a words game. You say the abc and I give you a word with all the letters"  
>"Mmm…"<br>"Please"  
>"Ok"<br>"Thanks!" Then she made him a signal to star.  
>"A"<br>"Amor. Love in Spanish"  
>"Other languages count?"<br>"Yeah, why not?"  
>"Ok. B"<br>"Boyfriend"  
>"C"<br>"Cute"  
>"D"<br>"Dull… sometimes"  
>"What's up with the 'sometimes' thing?"<br>"Shh. Continue"  
>"E"<br>"Eminent"  
>"F"<br>"Freedom"  
>"G"<br>"Gorgeous"  
>"H"<br>"Healthy"  
>"I"<br>"Intelligent"  
>"J"<br>"Justice"  
>"K"<br>"Killer"  
>"What?"<br>"It's a word with K"  
>"Well… L"<br>"Love. Amor in Spanish"  
>"M"<br>"Meany"  
>"N"<br>"No"  
>"That is too short"<br>"There is not a lot of rules, so it counts" She replied.  
>"O"<br>"One"  
>"P"<br>"Perfect"  
>"Q"<br>"Quiet"  
>"R"<br>"Respectable"  
>"S"<br>"Small"  
>"You know I hate that word?" He muttered, getting mad.<br>"Come on, Levi. It's just a game"  
>"T"<br>"Truth"  
>"U"<br>"Unkind"  
>"V"<br>"Vicious"  
>"W"<br>"Wonderful"  
>"Y"<br>"You"  
>"Me?"<br>"Yeah… The game was about you…"  
>"And Z?"<br>"Z for zealous"  
>"Then… All the word you said…?"<br>"They were all describing you"  
>"So… Do you think all that about me?"<br>"Yes, and more. But I selected only one word for each letter"  
>"It was O: Original, you know?" He made a little smile on his always serious face.<br>"T: Thanks"

Levy took Mikasa's writs and pulled her closer, only to kiss her on her lips because she found a way very original to make a conffesion. And Levi was very greatful for that.

"You really are a clever brat"

-Fin-


	2. Your Tea

**Tittle: Your Tea**

**Summary: Levy wants his tea, and Mikasa will give it to him in a extrange way.**

**N/A: Hope you like it! It was my first english one-shoot in tumblr. Thanks for the reviews! You write so lovely words. Thank you so much. Well, read! **

**Disclaimer: Snk is not mine.**

* * *

><p>Your Tea<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, at the same time his eyes were on the raven haired woman. She looked at him, with confusion "I'm not doing anything that deserves your attention"  
>Her response made him angry, but Levi tried to stay calm jus one more minute "I just saw you taking my tea" He explained. "Your tea? This IS mine" She explained.<br>"No, Ackerman. It's mine. I left my hot tea there a while ago, and now I'm here to take it"  
>"Well, I don't know what happened to your tea, Corporal, but this is the tea I just prepared" Mikasa spoke with all the patience she had, because she didn't want any punishment from the <em>pocket<em> man.  
>"Give me my tea, Ackerman. It's an order"<br>"Order or not, this is my tea. So go look after yours in other place or make you another" At the end, Mikasa couldn't shut up and she said what was in her mind. She didn't understand why he was so stupid to think that she was taking something from him. She hated him! So, why will she take something from him? To her, his things were like viruses.

"Ackerman, this is your last oportunity. Give. Me. My. Tea" He said in a calm but cold voice.  
>"No" She refused.<br>"No?"  
>"Yeah"<br>His patience took a vacation in hell. "Stupid shitty brat! I am your superior, so give me the tea!"  
>"Ok" She said with a weird smile on her face. Her patience went into a vacation too. Then, Mikasa dropped on pupouse the tea on his clothes "There's your tea, Lance Corporal"<br>He watched her and, in the most calmly way, said "To my office. NOW!" She only replied with a 'yes, sir' and tried not to laugh in front of him.

Mikasa was in a big problem, but see the atonite face he put was something valuable and she will never forget it.

-Fin-


	3. Fear to Lose You

**Tittle: Fear to Lose You**

**Summary: Levi and Mikasa have a little talk about their fears.**

**N/A: Ok, another drabble! I hope you like it :) This is one of my favourites, hehe. Thanks a lot for the reviews and the follows and favorites :D I love you all, and I'm very grateful. Well, read!**

**Disclaimer: Snk is not mine.**

* * *

><p>Fear to Lose You<p>

"I don't deserve love" He said.  
>"Why?" She asked.<br>"Because all the things I love end dying and you are the only thing I don't want to lose. Titans always take all away" Levi's eyes turned away from her face.  
>"Are you thinking that you are cursed or something? They take away things from me, too. So I don't care. I can protect me by myself"<br>"I know you can! But if somthing happens to you… I…"  
>"It's ok, Levi. I am stronger enough. I am not going to die tonight, neither tomorrow. Never. I will be here until the end"<br>"You are not understanding me! I am telling you that I am afraid of losing you!" The Corporal shouted, loosing his patience.  
>"And I am saying that you don't have to!"<br>"Shitty brat" He muttered, flustered.  
>"Stupid shorty" She whispered "You never hear others. If you are afraid, just trust me. I trust you and I believe that you will not die, because the person who I love the most is the Humanity's Stronger"<br>"But you are NOT the Humanity's Stronger"  
>"Then, teach me how to be stronger enough to have the tittle"<br>"You never give up, huh?"  
>"No. No when I have the hope we will stay alive. I know from the bottom of my heart that we will end this together"<br>"I like the word together…" He said after a while.  
>"Me too. But my favourite is I love you"<br>"They are three words"  
>"Shh. Make silence and kiss me"<br>"With pleasure"

So he kissed Mikasa, because he did not want to lose her never. Now, he was sure to trust her a bit and he believed in the fact they will be together until the end of that war, because they were stronger enohght to survive evything. They had to.

-Fin-


End file.
